


the relationship reveal

by Anonymous



Series: star-crossed lovers [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Reveal, Trans Dan Avidan, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On their one-year anniversary, Dan Avidan settles rumors once and for all.





	the relationship reveal

**Author's Note:**

> takes place three months after the end of 'Best Bananas' // the epilogue of that fic is about seven months after the penultimate chapter.
> 
> confusing, maybe. just a small drabble. if you'd like, you can just not read this until after the first fic is finished. just wanted to get this out there since i finished this first for some reason (my writer brain be like this). 
> 
> context: in the epilogue, the introduction is a q&a session where dan avidan answers a question, revealing that he does have a partner, and he uses the 'he/him' pronouns for them. ensue chaos.

**Gabby** @gabbychapprel: does dan avidan is gay?

**Ellie Schomn** @EllieSchomn: dan please tell us do you have a boyfriend and who is it please

**Mason** @masons_iconic: is egoraptor dating dan????????????????

**Daniel** @dannnnsss: dan has a boyfriend apparently and i'm absolutely yelling

**andrew** @Weenie__Tree: wow we stan gay icon dan avidan

**drew :p** @guidersenr: arin hanson and dan avidan HAVE to be together. there's no way they're NOT together.

**sienna** @sennobserven: i pray for a reveal of dan's boyfriend one day that's all i ask for. just. a reveal. i beg

**Ariella** @jetbluecentaur: i can't believe he dropped a he pronoun and decided to TELL US NOTHING

**Vincent** @vinnyboyzz: DAN AVIDAN IS A TRANS ICON AND A GAY ICON !!! BEST TIMELINE

**Ariella** @jetbluecentaur: dan avidan talking about his male partner gives me 10 years to my life

**Ellie Schomn** @EllieSchomn: vibe check? good, because dan avidan is neither cis nor het and we stan that

**drew :p** @guidersenr: i don't know who else it can be other than egoraptor like their flirting has been UNREAL

**marg** @lovelymarggg: can you BELIEVE that three months ago icon dan avidan let slip that he had a boyfriend? iconic

-

**Danny Avidan** @danny__avidan: find out my response to recent rumors in the interview that's dropping sometime tomorrow!

-

"So, here with us today, the absolutely stunning Dan Avidan! How are you feeling today, Dan?"

"Pretty good, actually!"

"So it's been about... what? A year since you came out?"

Dan's face drops a little, but it's only for a fraction of a second before Dan smiles again.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Yes, it's been a while since you came out as trans and surprised everyone - honestly, it was a very brave thing for you to do. The courage that you had there, I could never even begin to imagine. It was, as the kids say, very iconic."

"I guess? I just wanted to live my life authentically."

"Right. I know it's been the talk of the news lately, sorry, just wanted to acknowledge that. Moving on..."

"Mhm?"

"So, as you may know, there have been rumors floating around lately. Of you and a mystery figure, a partner perhaps?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Right."

Dan smirks.

"And I suppose you want me to either prove that or disprove that."

"Better now than never, I suppose? Rumors only drag on and on until you acknowledge them."

"They don't ever die out, huh?"

"Never."

"Well, since everyone's so interested, yes. Yes, I have a partner. Unsure what more you want to know."

"Whatever you're willing to share."

"Well, as many have probably gathered and guessed, I'm dating Arin. Arin Hanson. Egoraptor, you could say. I flirted with him on social media and off social media for a long time before he realized that I wasn't jokingly flirting with him. Or even just flirting in general."

"Now, this is news! Everyone figured you two had something special, whether it was romantic or not. Glad to hear that you found someone special, then!"

"Yes, we've been dating for a bit. It's been really nice. He's a great boyfriend."

"I'm sure he is!"

"No, he really is. He's honestly everything that I've ever asked for. I can't ask for someone better for me, because that person just... doesn't exist. I don't use the term soulmate lightly, but I think he could probably be one of them. There's something special there; I just know it."

"That's so cute." The interviewer smiles. "Dan Avidan, lead singer of Ninja Sex Party, everybody!"

-

**sienna** @sennobserven: DAN AVIDAN JUST CONFIRMED EGOBANG THIS IS THE BEST TIMELINE

**sienna** @sennobserven: dan really came out here and said he had a boyfriend oh my god BLESS HIM

**sienna** @sennobserven: DID ARIN JUST LIKE MY TWEETS

**sienna** @sennobserven: DAN DID TOO OH MY GOD

-

"You sure this was a good idea?"

"Absolutely."

Dan kisses him, and even though he's had a whole year to get used to Dan's kisses, Arin still feels like he's melting, butterflies in his stomach and all. 


End file.
